The Stone Cap
The Stone Cap is an episode from the 1979 anime and the 2005 anime. Plot Nobita is simply watching something funny on TV, but his father Nobisuke told him to go up to his room and study. Then Nobita wanted to relax on the roof, but Tamako scolded him to get off it and return to his room to study. Doraemon comes into Nobita's room only to see Nobita slacking off and telling him what a bad habit it is. Hearing this caused Nobita to snap at Doraemon complaining how very upset he is about everybody picking on and bossing him around. Doraemon replied that they care about Nobita so much to keep him out of trouble. However, Nobita wishes there was a way to avoid getting attention from everyone and make them not care at all. Doraemon was about to pull out a gadget, but has second thoughts about it and decided not to. But Nobita's begging and badgering made Doraemon pull out the headwear-like gadget called the Pebble Hat against his will. Then Doraemon explains to Nobita that the user wearing the Pebble Hat will become unnoticed like a pebble on the side of the road despite being visible to others. When Nobita started wearing the Pebble Hat, Doraemon thinks that Nobita simply vanished without a trace and walked out much to Nobita's slight annoyance that Doraemon isn't answering him. Nobita even shook Doraemon to grab his attention, but to no avail. Then he started to feel so ecstatic about becoming unnoticed that he went off to cause mischief. Nobisuke is watching golf on TV. Then Nobita uses the remote to turn the TV off much to Nobisuke's confusion thinking that the TV broke. Outside, Tamako is having a conversation with a woman who is sad about her son who failed his college entrance exam. Then Nobita tickled Tamako to make her laugh. Although Tamako apologized for laughing at an inappropriate moment, Nobita tickles her again. Nobita sits cross-legged in the middle of the sidewalk as many people pass by. Then he sees Shizuka and starts following her back to her house. He looks over Shizuka doing her homework. Then Shizuka's mother told her daughter to take a bath to which Shizuka complies. When Nobita followed Shizuka into the restroom, Nobita started blushing as Shizuka is about to remove her clothes. So Nobita ran out of Shizuka's house to avoid the awkwardness despite wearing the Pebble Hat still. While outside, Nobita took notice of Gian and Suneo walking by. Gian was about to go to Nobita's place and force him to play ball with him and Suneo. But Suneo responds by telling Gian how incredibly poor and uncoordinated Nobita is in sports, including baseball. As Gian and Suneo continue ridiculing Nobita to the point where they decided not to rely on him anymore, Nobita gets really mad and decided to get back at them. First, Nobita swipes the bat from Suneo's hand, and then trips Gian and Suneo over. Doing this enrages Gian and blaming Suneo for what happened despite Suneo's protest against it. Then Nobita makes faces at Gian and Suneo without being noticed. At the baseball field, Gian is up to bat with Nobita wanting to play as well. When the ball is thrown, Nobita hits it first scoring a home run leaving Gian confused as he made it to home plate. Nobita got so caught up in the moment after running to home plate that he wanted everybody to notice his first home run. However, the boys praised Gian for it. Upset about this, Nobita tries to remove the Pebble Hat, but it is stuck to his head. Then Suneo hits the ball causing it to smack Nobita in the back of his head. An unnamed boy runs over Nobita causing him to fall down and then he catches the ball. Suneo walks angrily over Nobita. Just as Nobita was picking himself up, a dog pees on him. This caused Nobita to lose his mind and rush back home for help from Doraemon. After reaching back to his house, Nobita gets sprayed in the face with water by Tamako handling a hose. When Nobita sees Doraemon, he thought his troubles are over, but Doraemon simply walked over him. Realizing that the Pebble Hat is stuck to his head, Nobita begins to dread about what his life will be like if he is never noticed by anyone again. However, all the water, sweat and tears loosened the Pebble Hat and is finally removed much to Nobita's relief. Doraemon took notice of Nobita being soaked as Nobita hugs Doraemon feeling good to be noticed again. Then Tamako and Nobisuke went up to Nobita and started scolding at him for not studying and getting wet. Despite the usual scolding from Tamako and occasional one from Nobisuke, Nobita feels so happy to be noticed by everyone again as he cried happily. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon *Nobisuke *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa Gadgets used *Pebble Hat Trivia *In this episode, even though the Pebble Hat turns whoever wears it as gray as the gadget, Nobita's original color schemes remain unchanged. Videos Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita